


Complications

by Kazan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazan/pseuds/Kazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba spends his nights trying to make an honest living...</p><p>Or as honest as he can considering the circumstances. The last thing he needs is for the police to get involved.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

It wasn't warm outside in the slightest.

The roads glittered beneath the yellow street lamps from the earlier rainfall, the scent of damp dust and dirt from the streets somehow nostalgic in the night.

Standing off to the side beneath the overhang of a Chinese takeaway, he waited, cigarette in one hand and the other crossed over the chest of his cropped leather jacket. His long blue hair was tied back in a ponytail that flowed over his shoulder, a few stray hairs framing his tired honey eyes.

Aoba didn't mind the cold so much anymore, his body was too numb to even feel it these days. It was the rain he hated. Soaked him though and of course who would pay a drowned rat for anything more than a quick jerk or a blowjob down an alley?

He wouldn't have been getting into any nice warm cars that was for sure.

But the rain had thankfully stopped, and he'd made a decent fifty that night already and it wasn't too late yet. He could still make a bit more as long as the rain held and the usual amount of guys passed his way.

Yeah...he had a moderately good feeling about tonight.

 

“Hey. You.” A harsh voice barked his way.

And all those good feelings left him in an instant.

Aoba turned cautiously toward the police officer that was stalking her way towards him, taking a long draw on his cigarette for some kind of strength.

“What?”

“You soliciting?”

“No.”

“Don't lie to me. You are aren't you?”

Aoba shifted from one foot to the other, his feet aching in his high heeled boots.

“No I'm not soliciting.”

“Then what are you doing standing out here, alone, in this part of town?”

Aoba flicked the butt of his cigarette away and ignored the deepening glare he was received, “I'm waiting for a friend.”

“What's his name?”

“William.”

“Right, like the prince?”

“...No?”

The police officer shook her head, baring her teeth threateningly, “Yeah well I don't believe you. I've seen you on two nights before now getting into strange cars with random men. You're a prostitute and you're coming with me.”

“Fuck off...” Aoba looked away in exasperation. Yeah...there was no lying to this one, not when she was clearly wise about his dealings.

“Want to get in trouble for swearing at an officer too?”

“No.”

“Right. Empty your pockets.”

“Tch.” Aoba shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as the officer held out her hands. He turned them inside out, dropping his keys, a ten pound note and a cheap phone into her hands.

“Jeans as well.”

“Yeah fine...”

A lighter and a half pack of cigarettes joined the pile alongside a few unopened condoms.

The officer raised an eyebrow at this as she got out a plastic zip lock bag and put all the items inside.

“Not a hooker. Sure. Where's the money?”

Aoba glanced at her irritably, “What money?”

“I don't believe that you haven't had a client by now, so where is it?”

“In your fucking hand.”

The officer narrowed her eyes, “You're telling me you slept with someone for a tenna?”

“Sure. Call it competitive pricing.”

She wasn't amused in the slightest. “Right. Hands against the wall, legs apart.”

“Why?” Aoba could feel his lip quirk at her words.

“I'm giving you a pat down. Move it.”

Aoba sighed and turned around, doing as he was told, “I'm getting de ja vu here...”

“Quiet.”

The officer placed the bag full of Aoba's items onto an electric box beside the road. Aoba eyed it cautiously. There wasn't exactly much in there to nick, but it would be a ball ache to lose it.

He felt the officers hands on his arm, pressing into the thin leather and sweeping along before repeating the motion on his other arm. She then felt down his chest, his sides, inside his jacket.  
Then his waist was next, one leg, then the other.

Aoba couldn't help the smug grin as he faced the wall. She wouldn't find the money unless she looked really hard. He had learnt from experience that unless thugs wanted his ass too, they weren't going to find and take his earnings.  
As the officer patted and felt one of his boots, Aoba turned his head down to catch the mean scowl on her face. She stood up straight, angry and out of patience.

“Where is the money.” She demanded again.

“Holy shit, I don't have anything else.” Aoba snapped back at her. He was tired, and she was ruining his evening. The way things were looking...he'd have to spend a night with Toue if he couldn't meet his numbers. That was something he truly wanted to avoid after the last time.

“I will have you strip searched if you continue to lie to me.”

“Are you kidding?” Aoba stood up straight and faced off to her, “What, are you going to drag me down some alley and fucking make me strip?”

The officer gave him a long, drawn out look and bent to speak into the radio in her jacket.

“Bring the car down the road south of where you are. I have one for the station, over.”

_-Copy that-_

Aoba felt his eyes widen as his stomach dropped.

No...no this was bad.

“What's with the face? You aren't carrying any drugs too are you?”

“No...” Though he certainly wouldn't pass a drugs test if he had one.

“Well, we'll know for sure in about an hours time won't we?”

_Shit._

They couldn't take him to the station. If they did...they would be able to figure out who he was.  
He was so confused...that was a good thing. He wanted out of this mess, out of this awful life and away from the awful men and the long nights and the drugs...

But all of those other men and women...they had nothing else but this. If they found out he was one of the men kidnapped all those months ago, the police would be all over this town like flies on shit looking for the others that had been taken just like Aoba.

They'd find the hostel, with all the homeless people that they had taken in, and all the abused prostitutes that they treated at their clinic. The ones that would be beaten or killed if they ever went to an actual hospital.

They would find Toue...and it would be all over.

It wasn't about him anymore...no matter how badly he wanted to get home. It wasn't just his life here.

He could feel his heart begin to beat feverishly inside his chest with his growing fear.

“Hands back against the wall.”

“Look, I haven't got anything, I promise. Just let me go..” Aoba pleaded.

“Now!” the officer raised her voice, pointing at the wall. Aoba hesitated, turning reluctantly back toward the shutter of the takeaway, feeling dread wash over him like cold water. It was hard to breath.

He had to protect them. His friends and all those people he didn't even know, the ones like him. This was the absolute worst thing that could have happened...

The flash of blue lights drew his eyes toward the car silently making its way down the street.

_Fuck fuck fuck..._

The car crunched over the pebbles and grit beside the curb, stopping just behind them, and a male police officer stepped out.

Aoba watched as the woman went over and they exchanged a few quiet words before the man pulled handcuffs off of his belt.

A sudden flash of movement behind him and Aoba's eyes snapped toward it, looking over the car to a side alley twenty feet away.

_What..._

And there again, it was...

He saw a figure appear, pulling out a gun as one of his hands were taken from the wall and cuffed tightly, the female officer noting something down on her pad by the car.

What the hell are they-

A sharp, deafening bang echoed throughout the streets, setting off dogs and causing someone not so distant to scream.  
A window above them smashed and both officers were ducking and looking around wildly for the culprit. The woman spotted someone dashing back down the alley across the street and grabbed at her radio.

“We need backup! A gun has been used against us, send backup!”

Aoba had fallen back against the shutter, eyes wide as he looked down at the two coppers. Their attention had left him completely, both of them ducking behind the car and keeping an eye on the alley.  
Something in his mind finally connected, and a split second later Aoba had lunged for his forgotten items and bolted down the pavement away from them.

“STOP!” One of the officers behind yelled at him but he didn't look back, continuing to sprint as fast as he possibly could in his heeled boots.

He couldn't hear anyone following, and Aoba supposed in the end a single prostitute wasn't as much of a concern as a gun toting maniac. 

As he slowed to a laboured jog, feeling that he could allow himself to stop for just a moment, a set of arms suddenly came from the darkness of a doorway and grabbed him around the waist.

He almost screamed, but a hand clamped over his mouth and the man began speaking roughly into his ear.

“Hush up. I'm one of Shiguri's.”

Aoba froze, then struggled again to yank the man's hand away.

“The hell... that guy back there was yours too? That gunshot...”

“Yeah. They saw you were in trouble and we can't have the police nabbing any of you lot now can we? Especially you. C'mon. We're taking you back to Toue.”

Aoba gave a huff and pushed him away, putting some space between them.

“Do you really have to? I've barely made any money tonight.”

“Doesn't matter. We have to go.”

The man took hold of Aoba's shoulder and led him away, glancing down at the single handcuff cutting into his right wrist.

“We'll get that cut off you too.”

“Good. It fucking hurts.” Aoba muttered, feeling completely put out. 

The man laughed softly beside him.

“Could you at least call Koujaku and get him to come find me?” Aoba asked miserably, “My evenings been completely ruined.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited- did some general grammar and spell checking.
> 
> This is actually a snippet from a fanfic I may or may not have the patience to fully work on because it is already SO. DAMN. LONG.  
> A lot of it has already been written but I don't actually know how I want to write it. Should it be in Midorijima? Or should I continue writing it sort of based in Britain with real locations and stuff? I dunno. I just really wanted to post something in the meantime whilst I'm writing part 2 of the other fic
> 
> (BTW you can see updates and things on my tumblr btw, just --> showmetheaobooty ;D )
> 
> So this will be a one shot until the time when I may perhaps put the whole thing up. I'll probably just leave this as a taster if the full thing ever does appear.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
